stranded_on_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BarakkuOni/Weapon Recommendation List (For Speedy)
'This is a list of guns I would choose if there were to be a gun purge, leaving not many guns left in the game for good:' Pistols: *P226 - No changes as it's perfect the way it is. *USP - 10 round magazine, slight tweaks. *M1911 - Model seems a bit too wide, slight tweaks. *Desert Eagle - Slight tweaks. *.357 Magnum Revolver - Slight tweaks. *Glock 21 - 21 round magazine, major tweaks. *M92FS - Slight tweaks. *CZ-75 - Rapid fire, new gun Rifles/Battle Rifles: *M14 - Perfectly fine, maybe slight tweaks if needed. *Kar98K - Perfectly fine. *Lee Enfield - Perfectly fine. *HK417 - Perfectly fine. *Ruger Gunsite Scout - New gun *Ruger 10/22 - New gun *M1 Carbine - Slight tweaks. Shotguns: *M500 - Slight tweaks. * R870 - Perfectly fine. *AA-12 - Perfectly fine. *SPAS-12 - Slight tweaks. *USAS-12 - New gun *Double-Barrel - Perfectly fine. *Trench Gun - Perfectly fine. Submachine Guns: *MP5k - Slight tweaks? *PP-19 - Slight tweaks *IMI Uzi - Slight tweaks *MP5 - New gun, model was completed *Skorpion vz. 61 - New gun *Skorpion Evo - Slight tweaks. *UMP45 - Slight tweaks. Personal Defense Weapons (PDWs) CLASS: Basically the same as SMGs but with specific changes, most noteably, more ammunition and reliability at the cost of a higher price. *P90 - Slight changes *MP7 - Slight tweaks *AAC Honeybadger - New gun *Barret REC7 - New gun *FN SCAR-L PDW - New gun Assault Rifles: *AR-15 - Perfectly fine. *AK-47 - Slight tweaks. *SA58 - Perfectly fine. *M27 IAR - Slight tweaks. *FN SCAR-H - Slight tweaks *M16A4 - Perfectly fine. *AUG A3 - Perfectly fine. Designated Marksman Rifles (DMRs) CLASS: Same as the Assault Rifles, but more expensive as a cost for more powerful longer range assault rifles. (All have ACOG scopes.) *M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle - New gun *H&K G3SG1 - New gun *MK14 Enhanced Battle Rifle - New gun *Colt Canada C7CT - New gun *L129A1 - New gun Machine Guns: *M60E3 - Slight tweaks. *M240B - Perfectly fine. *M249 SAW - Needs fixing *RPD - Slight tweaks. *BAR - Slight tweaks. *PKM - New gun *HAMR - slight tweaks *Stoner E3A - Slight tweaks Sniper Rifles: *Remington Model 700 - New gun *AWP - Perfectly fine. *SVD Dragunov - Perfectly fine. *H&K PSG-1 - Needs fixing *WA2000 - Needs fixing *R11 RSASS - New gun *SVU - Slight tweaks *VSS Vintorez - New gun (internally supressed) *PTRS-41 - Perfectly fine. Anti-Materiel Rifles (AMRs) CLASS: Same as Sniper Rifles, but have more damage and range at the cost of significantly more cash. Most expensive weapons in the regular shop. *Barrett M82A1 - Perfectly fine. *PGM Hecate II - New gun *DSR-50 - New gun *LRT-3 - New gun *AI AS50 - New gun *OSV-96 - New gun Explosives: *MK2 Frag - slight tweaks *Semtex - slight tweaks *C4 - Slight tweaks *Dynamaite - new *RPG-7 - Perfectly fine *M202 FLASH - Tweaks *M79 - Slight tweaks *E.A.G.L.E. - New grenade launcher 'More to surface when I'm not bloody tired. You don't even have to read this crap.' Category:Blog posts